


Неотъемлемое право гномов на самоопределение

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: Красная стрела [4]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, PWP, Romance, Size Kink, Slice of Life, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Если гном-хуекрад крадёт хуй, то куда он его девает?Примечания: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; текст является продолжением высокорейтингового мидиСпасатель Арбузов, но может читаться и отдельно от него
Relationships: Михаил Бестужев/Антон Арбузов
Series: Красная стрела [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853878
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Союз Спасения: Спецквест (кинки)





	Неотъемлемое право гномов на самоопределение

**Author's Note:**

> **Кинк:** сайз-кинк
> 
>  **Предупреждение:** тупые твиттерские шутки
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

_Я не смог бы жить с кем-то ещё_  
_И любить кого-то так как тебя_  
_Я не смог бы любить кого-то ещё_  
_Так как тебя_

_Крематорий – Амстердам_

– Тош.

– Миш, нет. Говорили об этом раз пять. Я когда тебе в самом начале сказал, что в жопу не дам, я не шутил.

Его голое колено – островом из пены белого пододеяльника. Влажная от пота грудь. Жёлтые отсветы на бледной коже с россыпью полупрозрачных веснушек. Чёрная сигарета в красиво вылепленных пальцах, тяжёлый сладкий кофейный запах от неё. Два часа ночи, трахались, как кролики, Мише утром вставать на работу, Антону – отсыпаться перед ночной, и конца и края не было их любви, пальцы Антона у Миши на бёдрах, его член – у Миши внутри, слаженное, плотное движение, не подстраивались друг под друга, будто подстроены были от сотворения времён. И Миша хотел ответить тем же, хотел любить его так же – Антон не хотел только. И резко давал понять. Миша подполз ближе, поцеловал в бедро, чуть выше колена – лёгкая рука Антона, пахнущая сладким кофе и табаком, легла ему на затылок. Как котёнка за ушами чесал. Миша потёрся о ладонь, приложился к бедру щекой. Блестящие глаза Антона в боковом зрении, отсюда видел, как они пылают. Антон тоже его любил, Миша не сомневался, это было в каждом их движении, в каждом отзвуке голоса – почему тогда?

– Это потому что я чёрный? – Антон усмехнулся мягко, задавил окурок в пепельнице.

– В общих чертах – да.

Миша двинулся поцелуями вверх, по внешней стороне его бедра, лизнул бок над косточкой, Антон подобрался, как от щекотки. Дошёл до груди, поднял голову, встретились взглядами.

– Тош, ты боишься?

Антон взял его лицо в ладони – Миша подался навстречу, подтянулся выше, влип в его рот губами, Антон ответил с готовностью, с жаром, столкнулись носами, стукнулись зубами, как форменные малолетки, с той только разницей, что малолетками не были, влажная, снежная зима за окном, кофейный вкус Антоновых губ, его возбуждённое дыхание. Выдохнул в поцелуй – растерянно, убийственно честно:

– Боюсь.

– Что не понравится? У тебя же были парни до меня, неужели ты ни разу...

– Я-то да. И не раз. Но ни у одного из них не был до колена.

Миша аж присел – на пятки, отстранившись. Нахмурился:

– У меня не до колена. Нормальный среднестатистический...

– Среднестатистический – тринадцать сантиметров. У тебя двадцать пять.

– Двадцать четыре.

– Велика разница. – Они не ссорились, это важно, но Антону очевидно было неловко вести этот разговор. Мише, впрочем, тоже. Нащупал его руку на одеяле, сжал пальцы – Антон переплёл их в ответ. – Ты меня порвёшь и не заметишь.

– Почему ты считаешь, что я мудак такой?

– Я не считаю. Не в этом...

– Я могу остановиться в любой момент. Я остановлюсь в любой момент, едва ты скажешь слово. Это правда, с моей стороны не так заметно, что что-то не так пошло – но ты же почувствуешь сразу...

– Я просто не хочу это чувствовать в принципе. Не самое приятное ощущение, знаешь ли.

– Знаю.

– Серьёзно?

Миша только кивнул коротко. Антон в одно движение оттолкнулся спиной от стены, потянулся к нему, обнял за плечи. Миша обхватил его поперёк спины. Дурацкая неудобная поза, неожиданный момент единения, дышал ему в плечо, тёрся лицом о прохладную гладкую кожу. Антон закопался пальцами ему в волосы. Потом оторвался, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Миша усмехнулся не очень весело:

– И я тебе так скажу: дело не в размере. Вообще не в нём. У того кента был, как ты выражаешься, вполне себе среднестатистический. А про тринадцать сантиметров – это правда? А как замеряли?

– Не знаю. В интернете прочитал, вроде как было какое-то исследование, прям по странам.

– То есть, если у меня двадцать четыре...

– То где-то ходят трое по пять. – Антон усмехнулся коротко, Миша впитывал мимолётные смешливые морщинки в углах его глаз. – Ты гном-хуекрад, Миш.

– Я не...

– Хуекрад. Упёр у населения лишних одиннадцать сантиметров и радуешься.

– Ну не радуюсь вот, как видишь.

Неуловимая улыбка в углах его губ. Безмятежность Финского залива в глазах. Никогда не видел таких раньше, чтоб голубые вот – а по радужке родинки. Острые чёрные ресницы, длинные, как у фарфоровой куклы. Потянулся поцеловать их – Антон выдохнул, как будто со смешком. Миша успел первым:

– Тош, я правда, правда, правда буду осторожным. И не сделаю ничего, что бы тебе не понравилось.

– Да я уже...

– Я, кстати, подумал тут об одной штуке. Если ты позволишь. Никакого членовредительства.

– И жоповредительства?

Ресницы щекотали губы, Миша целовал мягкие нежные веки, по очереди, потом, разойдясь, принялся за щёки и лоб. Антон смеялся негромко, цеплялся за его запястья пальцами, ахнул, когда поцеловались нормально. А стоило расцепиться, прикусил нижнюю, глядя Мише в глаза.

– И жоповредительства. Только если ты попросишь.

– Я весь твой.

Держал его в руках, обнимал со спины, Антон свернулся маленькой ложечкой, стало особенно заметно, какой он небольшой. Какой хрупкий. И пускай эта хрупкость была обманчива, Мише действительно стало страшно – за него. Точно получится ли – не навредить, не сделать больно? Вопрос не в размере был, конечно, а в умении им пользоваться – но Миша не был уверен, что умеет. Но пока лежали на боку, синяя бархатная ночь за белыми шторами, Антон опускал ресницы – так нежно, так ласково, пока Миша целовал его в щёку и в шею. Пока гладил плоский подкачанный живот и крепкое бедро. Пока скользил членом по его промежности, неспешно, успокаивающе. Было что-то очень правильное в том, чтобы сдерживать себя, чтобы не поторопиться. Антон крепче сжал бёдра, Миша двигался между ними, безболезненное скольжение, хотелось втереться в него, впитаться, врасти всем собой. Судя по стонам Антона, по его вздохам, он думал о том же. Забросил руку назад, стиснул пальцы на Мишином бедре, прижался к нему плотнее. Миша не был уверен, назвать ли это сексом уже или ещё прелюдией, но любил Антона не меньше при этом. Даже больше, наверное, больше, чем в самый первый их раз: закат на море, мелкая галька под спиной, его цепкие пальцы на ремне Мишиных шорт, разлёт его ключиц, незагорелая грудь. Загар у него давно сравнялся, – выцвел, – стала кремовой чайная кожа, так легко оставались на ней следы, стоило чуть пережать. Не пережимал, баюкал в ладонях, Антон сам льнул к нему, как наэлектризованный. И, как наэлектризованный, искрил во все стороны, не стонами даже, каким-то глубоким грудным урчанием. Ему нравилось – это было главное. Это было самое правильное, если уж на то пошло, и Миша готов был делать для него это вечно, как там, в морском закате, в мокрых шортах, в распахнутом честном взгляде штормовых глаз клялся в вечной верности, но Антон прошептал вдруг едва слышно:

– Я готов.

И не надо было дополнительных слов и объяснений. Нашёл его пальцы на своём бедре, стиснул узкую кисть. Отодвинулся, отстранился, перевернул его на спину – безмятежность Финского залива нахлынула волной и с головой накрыла, не давая дышать полной грудью. Целовал его шею и плечи, заполошно, пьяно, пока Антон не взял в ладони его лицо и не поднял к себе:

– Не тяни, а то я передумаю.

Но одно дело было сказать, что готов, а другое – реально подготовиться. Подготовить. Антон стоял на коленях, прогнувшись в спине, тискал руками подушку, пока Миша его растягивал. Само по себе уже страшно было. Успокаивал себя – и такое себе было успокоение – мыслью о том, что он у Антона не первый, что Антону, вообще-то, двадцать семь, и до Миши он отлично трахался и не знал бед, и что изменилось сейчас, кроме того, что, как Антон выразился, «ни у кого из них не был до колена»? И что это меняло для них двоих, кроме того, что, возможно, растягивать стоило чуть более тщательно? Указательный и средний правой руки, указательный и средний левой. Даже пальцами – внутри было так тесно, что Миша едва не задыхался. Что дальше-то будет? По мере сил разводил пальцы внутри, осторожно, по стонам Антона понимая, где остановиться, а где, судя по всему, можно продолжать. Антон подавался назад, к его рукам, подставлялся, раскрывался сильней – хотя куда уж сильней. Миша вытащил пальцы, в порыве глупого вдохновения наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Антона в ягодицу – Антон ответил судорожным смешком.

И ладно, он немного покривил душой про нормальный среднестатистический – потому что презервативы, которые он хранил на всякий случай, – на день божьего благословения, не иначе, вот этот самый день, – были размера XL.

– Мы договорились, чуть что – ты останавливаешь меня в ту же самую секунду? – Миша счёл нужным озвучить это лишний раз. Антон повернул голову на подушке, полупрозрачные веснушки, острая, чёткая тень на скуле:

– Конечно. Но, Миш... – Миша замер, выпрямившись. – Я уверен, что до этого не дойдёт. Ты сделаешь всё, как надо.

В последнюю секунду почему-то стало очень страшно. Миша выдохнул судорожно, наклонился ещё раз, чтобы поцеловать Антона, – на этот раз куда-то под лопатку, безотчётное, слепое движение, – сжал левую ладонь на его бедре, обхватил правой член.

Извёл полфлакона смазки, пока протолкнул головку, никакой растяжки, никаких четырёх пальцев не хватило, конечно, безумно боялся сорваться, безумно боялся сделать больно, но протолкнул – и ошалел от тесноты внутри. Никакими руками, никаким ртом это было не заменить. Трахался раньше сам, безусловно, но – давно, и было ли хоть раз так же безумно хорошо? Было ли хоть раз так безумно близко, так безумно честно? Антон застыл каменным изваянием, напряжённые плечи, острые лопатки, чёрная тень между ними: прогнулся в спине, так сильно, как мог, чтобы Мише было удобнее. Миша двинулся дальше. Двинулся глубже, вроде полегче пошло, но натурально взмок, пока втискивался, не толкался ещё как следует, просто двигался вперёд, неумолимо, хоть и медленно. Антон не стонал. Дышал часто и поверхностно, ходили рёбра – мог пересчитать каждое под кремовой кожей. Скользнул свободной ладонью вверх по спине – Антон снова заурчал, завибрировал на одной ноте. Как будто куда менее уверенно, чем до этого – или Миша напридумывал себе?

– Всё точно нормально? – Не узнал свой голос. Антон усмехнулся нерешительно:

– Всё точно нормально. Мне просто нужно привыкнуть. Не умирай там, пожалуйста.

– Тош, я просто...

– Пока я не почувствую жопой твои яйца, не смей останавливаться, понял меня?

Так и не понял, чего было больше в его смехе, искренности или нервов, но позволил себе вздохнуть с облегчением, кивнул – хоть Антон этого и не увидел, сам себе кивнул – и двинулся дальше. Глубже. И не смел останавливаться.

Захлебнулся от накатившей любви, войдя до конца, будто оказавшись в нём не на длину члена, а полностью, как хотел чуть раньше, – втереться, врасти, – упал грудью Антону на спину, зацеловывал бритый затылок и крепкую – влажную – шею, не мог, не успевал объять руками его всего. Антон постанывал негромко, пока Миша двигался на нём. В нём.

Старался поймать ритм, но пока больше толкался вслепую, беспорядочно, не мог понять, как будет лучше, держал его в ладонях, изгиб его спины, узкая талия, не мог насмотреться, не мог впитать их полностью, цеплялся за него, как утопающий в штормовом беснующемся море, не понимая, где верх, где низ, не помнил, как в самом деле тонул, но думал почему-то что тогда было и вполовину не так страшно.

– Я люблю тебя, – шептал так тихо, что едва слышал сам себя, где уж там Антону.

Антон стонал на его движениях, – глубоким грудным звуком, – тискал углы подушки, тыкался в неё лбом. Очень хотелось его видеть. Невыносимо хотелось его видеть – не со спины, а полностью, смотреть ему в глаза, угадывать по излому губ, что именно он хочет сказать. Миша скользнул губами вверх по его шее, шепнул куда-то в короткий русый ёжик:

– Давай перевернёмся?

– А?

– Я тебя не вижу просто.

– Это можно. – Сбитый, дезориентированный его голос, будто не отсюда, будто не здесь. Впрочем, собрался за долю секунды: – А ты готов, что вставлять заново придётся?

– Нет. – Антон рассмеялся тихо. – Но я справлюсь.

Вытаскивал член не быстрее, чем входил пару минут назад, осторожно, по чуть-чуть. Чувствовал напряжение выталкивающих его мышц. Антон перекатился на спину, едва расцепились. Миша упал рядом; как пушинку, поднял его на себя. Всегда его так таскал, на самом деле, тридцать кило разницы, но сейчас и вовсе не почувствовал его веса. Антон склонился над ним, чтобы поцеловать. Миша пробормотал ему в губы:

– А сверху не хочешь?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул сейчас. А сверху ещё успеем.

– То есть, это точно не последний раз?

– Да.

И от этого короткого прямого ответа почему-то стало невыразимо легче. Как будто ноша, которую таскал на себе, – месяцами, годами, неподъёмная и бесполезная, – вдруг не свалилась с плеч даже, а рассеялась в воздухе. Перевернулся вместе с ним, навалился сверху всем своим весом, гладил беспорядочно по плечам и бокам, Антон выдыхал только счастливо. И, наверное, стоило уже начать – но куда, на самом-то деле, им было торопиться?

Растерялся только, выпрямившись – и найдя глазами член Антона. Мягкий, едва привставший, как будто всё, что происходило сейчас и за несколько минут до того, не приносило ему никакого удовольствия. Нахмурился в немом вопросе – Антон считал выражение его лица, протянул к нему руку:

– Миш, это нормальная реакция организма на вторжение, я уверяю тебя, просто продолжай.

– Тебе точно не плохо?

– Мне... странно немного, но хорошо. Правда.

По второму разу пошло легче: не так боязно, не так неуверенно, уже знал как будто, что делать, двигался мерно внутри. Сладостный излом Антоновых светлых бровей, его изумлённые вздохи, под Мишиными пальцами креп, поднимался его член, и тональность стонов сменилась, стоило Мише найти-таки правильный угол. Его крепкие сильные ноги, раздвинутые, раскрытые – для Миши, и от одного только этого зрелища можно было кончить. Только бы от него одного. Каким узким он был. Каким тесным. Как будто Миша и правда был для него великоват. Но Миша двигался, и Антон принимал его, и смотрел доверчиво, ласково, влюблённо донельзя, его приоткрытые губы, влажные от слюны, кромка верхних зубов. Глупо, безотчётно хотелось поцеловать их – сдержал порыв, поддал бёдрами, Антон вскрикнул, чисто, высоко, разметался по постели, раскинул руки, такой красивый, такой бесконечно красивый.

Миша понимал, что мучительно торопится – но не мог иначе, вообще не мог, даже сдерживая себя, как штормовая волна летит на берег, неотвратимо, неостановимо, так и Мишу несло этой волной вперёд, и совершенно невозможно было терпеть. Всхлипнул на вдохе, на очередном толчке, задрожал в подкатившем оргазме, хотел переждать – но кончил, позорно быстро, как школьник в свой первый раз. А это и был ведь, наверное, первый раз – в некотором роде? Когда до того испытывал подобное? Когда испытывал такую любовь, такую всепоглощающую нежность, когда ещё его сжимало – так, что трудно было дышать? Вышел осторожно, стянул презерватив с члена, поймал взгляд Антона – непростительно весёлый. Заворожённо смотрел, как Антон опускает ноги, как упирается пятками в постель. Отсасывал ему, жадно, требовательно, трахал пальцами, ловил его стоны – громкие, исступлённые, любил его бесконечно. Антон ахнул негромко, вздрогнул вдруг – и растёкся по постели обессилено. Миша вылизал его член, прежде чем выпустить изо рта, вытер губы, вытер пальцы о простыню, подполз поближе, лёг рядом. Антон поцеловал его – а потом ткнулся лбом в лоб. Его влажные щёки, его рваное дыхание, гладил Мишу по лицу пальцами, не мог оторваться, не мог перестать, Миша перехватил его за запястья, поцеловал ладони – каждую – в центр, спрятал в них лицо. Антон высвободил руки плавно, обнял его за шею.

– Миш.

– Да?

– Я счастлив с тобой. Ты не представляешь, насколько я счастлив с тобой.

– Я тоже...

– Спасибо тебе.

Глубокой ночью было не уснуть от пережитого, сгонял в душ, ворочался в постели, Антон усмехнулся, обнимая его сзади за плечи:

– Не встанешь утром.

– Ещё и тебя подниму.

– Не посмеешь.

– Проверим?

И понятно было, что Миша не будет, не станет его будить, Антон уткнулся лбом между Мишиных лопаток, смеялся счастливо – а потом как-то очень целомудренно поцеловал в плечо и просто сказал:

– Всё, спи.

И это на удивление сработало.

Утром встал максимально тихо, выбрался из-под заброшенной на него руки, почистил зубы, включил чайник. Антон неожиданно проснулся сам, вышел на запах яичницы с колбасой, игнорируя чайник, налил из фильтра воды в здоровую икеевскую кружку, выхлестал залпом, присел на край кухонного уголка, с улыбкой смотрел, как Миша ест торопливо. Невыносимо хотелось спать, но это было временно, сейчас он сядет в метро, доедет до работы, там точно проснётся. А Антон наверняка ляжет снова и проспит часов до двенадцати, когда там ему уходить сегодня, к восьми, к десяти? Никак не мог запомнить, с какого времени смена в магазине считается ночной – и во сколько, соответственно, начинается. Антон, очевидно, думал о том же:

– Ты же вернёшься до моей смены?

– Не знаю, – был честный ответ. – Сегодня трудный участок шахты.

– Какой шахты? – спросонья не понял Антон. Миша пояснил с готовностью – с готовностью шутить на эту тему теперь бесконечно:

– Гномы по своей природе трудятся в шахтах.

– Чт... Миш, это чушь из твиттера.

– Нет. Я гном. Это моё неотъемлемое право на самоопределение. И хуй я на место не верну, пусть докажут сперва, что это я.

Сонная, светлая улыбка на его губах.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что я тебя люблю?

– Сегодня нет ещё.

– Значит, сейчас самое время. Кстати, хуй оставь, нам самим пригодится.

– А, то есть, всё, нормальный, не до колена?

– До колена, но мне всё понравилось.

Прежде, чем наконец-то уйти, донёс его до спальни на руках, как невесту, опустил в разворошённую постель, поцеловал сонные веки – левое, потом правое. Так не хотелось уходить, конечно. Написать менеджеру, что заболел, раздеться, завалиться рядом... Антон уже спал почти, но всё-таки сказал:

– Иди уже, гном. – И следом: – У всех гномы как гномы, а у меня двухметровый хуекрад.

– Тош...

– А?

– Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
